I'm trying to sleep!
by Nanairo Suishou
Summary: Ed is trying to sleep, but he's having a slight problem. RoyxEd Woohoo this one is now readable! A.K.A I fixed some of the glaring problems, other then that I didn't do anything.


-1**Authorsnotes:** Well, also not one of my best, I could have added more, but I'm kinda lazy. XD I hope it's ok, and I really wish you'd review! And if not on this one then on my other fanfics! Pwease?

DISCLAIMER: I don't Fma, seriously, if I did, it would probably be total crap. XD

I'm trying to sleep!

"mmmfgh" Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, woke up for the fourth time that week on the floor with random pillows and blankets thrown on top of him. "Damn it Roy!" The blonde chibi yelled, "Do you always have to kick me off of the bed?!" The only response he got was a sleepy murmur from the dark haired Taisa as he rolled over and attempted to block Ed's voice out, which wasn't easy seeing as how all of the pillows were lying around Ed on the floor from where he had pulled them off of him. Edward jumped onto the bed making it shake as much as possible trying his hardest to awaken, and hopefully annoy, the older man. Roy rolled back over to face his blonde lover and glared at him with his now open onyx eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Ed?" For a second Ed couldn't remember why he was mad, every time Roy said his name, his actual name instead of 'Fullmetal' or 'Chibi' Ed's heart skipped a beat. But as his left shoulder began to ache from him landing on it he remember his quest, to piss off Roy for throwing him off of the bed, again.

"You kicked me off of the bed!" Ed whined, letting his face assume that of a bratty child, just the look that Roy hated.

"Stupid chibi" Roy muttered and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Maybe if you were actually big enough to take up room I wouldn't kick you off, I mean, I never even feel you when I do.."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT IF YOU AREN'T CAREFUL YOU COULD BREATHE HIM IN ALONG WITH THE AIR, BUT YOU WOULDN'T CHOKE BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'D BE EASY TO DISGEST?!" Ed shrieked, causing Roy to smirk, his comment had the effect he had so hoped he we would get. Unbeknownst to Ed, who was still yelling something about his size, Roy loved to watch Ed get angry, of course if he admitted this to Ed, the Fullmetal Chibi would more then likely say that Roy was crazy and obviously had an unhealthy fetish, and perhaps he'd even stop blowing up like this. Watching Ed, who was **still** ranting, the Flame Alchemist just couldn't help but laugh, like Ed could ever be calm. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY BASTARD TAISA?!" Edward demanded and hopped back on the bed sitting in front of Roy, during his rant he had gotten up and ran around.

"I was just wondering if it would ever be possible for you **not **to get mad when someone says something about your size." Edward blinked and looked at the face the dark haired man in front of him was making, sure he had noticed the smirks that Roy usually gave when he succeeded in making Ed mad, but he had never realized how much the older man actually…**enjoyed **how angry he got. 'My my' The alchemist thought 'I can use this now can't I? He'll learn never to mess with Edward Elric again!' With a wicked grin the blonde boy leaned so that his chin was lightly resting on Roy's shoulder and his lips brushing against his ear. "Roy, if I didn't know better I'd think me getting mad turns you on." Ed purred and held back a laugh as Roy's body stiffened and he tried to move away slightly.

"Now now Ed, what would make you think that?" He said, and Ed was almost sure that he could hear nervousness in his voice, this was getting to be fun. The entire time that the two men had been together Roy was always the one stringing Ed along, making him suffer for his own cruel enjoyment, now that their roles were reversed Ed couldn't help but like it.

"Are you sure taaaaaaaisa?" Edward said leaning across Roy's lap, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. If he had tried this before Roy would have just flipped him off of his lap, or somehow made it so _he _was the one being teased, but this, dare he say _submissive_, Roy was definitely new. Roy leaned back a little propping his back on the headboard of the bed the two men shared.

"Stop Ed..." Roy whined, and Ed could have sworn he was blushing.

"Oh come on Roy" Ed sat up and straddled Roy, basically laying on his chest. "We've done much more then this and you were never shy" He said teasingly. He noticed Roy's triumphant smirk just a fraction of a second too late and was promptly pushed down on the bed where he had be sitting before he had decided to go along with this plan, and now their roles were reversed with Roy now on top of him.

"You're right, aren't you Fullmetal?" Roy whispered into Ed's ear, saying his title lustfully. Ed's former complaints about being called short and being kicked off the bed were soon forgotten.

Sighing contently Ed snuggled into Roy, who was already sleeping, the two hadn't gotten out of bed all day. Just as Ed closed his eyes though he felt a familiar thump and once again found himself sleeping on the floor.


End file.
